poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, and the Gang Meet Jesse and Celebi
This scene is where Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Zazu, and their friends reunite with Jesse and Celebi and Eilonwy, Fflewddur, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, and the rest meet Gurgi, who reunites with Taran. Fflewddur: Help! Murder! (yelps) Hurry! Gurgi: (laughs) Gurgi's lucky day! Fflewddur: Help me. Gurgi: (steals Fflewddur's hat) Wow! Fflewddur: Yes. Keep it! It's a gift. Gurgi: (holding Fflewddur's harp) Want this. Gurgi want this. Fflewddur: Go ahead. I'm sure you've murdered for less. Gurgi: (chokes Fflewddur with his harp) Want. Gurgi want! Jesse: (in Littlefoot's voice) No! (normal voice, but silent) Give that harp back to him, Gurgi. (Taran sighs while seeing Gurgi choke Fflewddur Flam.) Littlefoot: Jesse? Jesse: Littlefoot? Cera: What are you doing? Donald: Yeah, you said you were gonna stay with Glenn and Annie. Jesse: I was, but a friend just acidentally took me here. Mr. Thicknose: And who would that be? Celebi: Bi-bi-bi-bi-bi-bi-bi! Ash: Celebi? Taran: Gurgi. Gurgi: (stops choking Fflewddur) Master? Uh. Oh! Um. Old man, uh, fell down! Get up. Get up! (Fflewddur sighs) Shaggy: Like, you guys know these two? Littlefoot: It's a long story, Shaggy, but we'll tell you later. Fflewddur: Well, really, (grunts) who is your pungent little friend and that kid with a Pokémon with him? Ducky: Jesse is an old friend of ours from the future. Yep yep yep. Fflewddur: Future? What do you mean "future"? Chomper: We're time travelers, that's what. Ash: And Celebi is an old friend of ours, too. Cartman: Yeah, and Gurgi is... Taran: He's no friend of ours. He's just a coward... and a thief. Gurgi: Hmph! Too big, anyway. Jesse: (to Mikey in Littlefoot's voice) So, (normal voice, but silent) who are you? Mikey: I'm Mike Walsh. (introducing the Goonies, along with Scooby-Doo and the gang, to Jesse in the background) Those are my friends, the Goonies. Sloth: Sloth. Chunk: Chunk. Brand: I'm Mikey's big brother Brand. Mikey: (in the background) And our friends right here are Mouth, Data, Andy, and Stef. Along with Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and his dog Scooby-Doo. Scooby-Doo: Rog? Rhere? Cera: Oh, for heaven's sakes, Scooby-Doo, YOU'RE a dog. Scooby-Doo: Reah! Reah! (chuckling) Jesse: So why do they call you Mouth? Mouth: Oh, that! I'm a bigmouth and I can put some small things in my mouth. Brand: Well, I could hit his face to prove it. (hits Mouth, who then spits out the marbles) Jesse: (in young Simba's voice) Ew! Gross! Eilonwy: (to Gurgi) Oh. (laughs) You're charming. Gurgi: And pungent, too. (Eilonwy is laughing.) Taran: Well, what are you waiting for? Fflewddur: Yes. Uh, uh, yes. That gave it. (to Gurgi) Toddle off. Toddle off. Gurgi: Hmph! Gurgi go! (walks away until he see Hen Wen's footprints) Tracks? Tracks! Gurgi remember. Saw piggy's tracks! Taran: You did? Gurgi: Today! Taran: Today? Guido: That's good because now we'll know where Hen Wen is. Taran: Wait a minute. Fflewddur: He'll try anything. Eilonwy: Oh, you're both horrid. He just might know. Gurgi: Pretty lady come, too? Eilonwy: Well, I-- Gurgi: Yes, yes, yes! (Eilonwy laughs) Follow Gurgi! Follow Gurgi! Genie: Are you sure we can trust this little creature? Zazu: (sighs) Yes, as long as he doesn't lie to us, Genie. Taran: (in the background while Spike watches) Eilonwy, (then onscreen grunting gibberish in Littlefoot's voice in Spike's vision). Eilonwy: (grunts gibberish in Cera's voice in Spike's vision), Taran. Spike: (laughs and then thinks) Sometimes I think our friend Taran just enjoys arguing. Littlefoot: (in the background) Cera, (then onscreen grunting gibberish in Spike's vision). Cera: (grunts gibberish in Spike's vision), Littlefoot. Spike: (laughs and then thinks) Those two, too. (groans) Taran: You better be telling the truth! Gurgi: Gurgi not lie. Not this time. Littlefoot: You wanna go with us? Jesse: Yeah. (to Celebi) What do you think, Celebi? Celebi: Bi-bi-bi-bi-bi-bi-bi! Jesse: (laughs in Littlefoot's voice) All right, come on! (clears throats) But you'll have to keep up. Ducky: Oh, Celebi will keep up, all right, Jesse. Yep yep yep. Littlefoot: Then let's go. Timon: Come on, Pumbaa, let's ride. (Everyone follows Gurgi.) Jesse: (in the background while walking on a tree with Fflewddur, Eilonwy, Taran, and Gurgi) So, Ducky, what's this about with a pig? Ducky: (in the background) Her name is Hen Wen and she's Dallben's pig, Jesse. Ash: (in the background) And she can tell the future, too. Jesse: (in the background) But that's where Celebi time-traveled me from by mistake. Chunk: (in the background) Maybe there's food there. Mikey, Mouth, and Data: (in the background) Shut up, Chunk! Kyle: (in the background) Yeah, shut up, Chunk! Category:Scenes